


His name was Peter

by Just_Traaash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Traaash/pseuds/Just_Traaash
Summary: Rewrite of "His name Was Pete" by William Faulkner(I dunno I got bored)





	His name was Peter

 

 

 

 

> His name was Peter. He was just a god, eighteen -year-old boy, still almost a child even though he had spent one year learning to be the hero he would have been in another two or three if he had lived that long. But he was just a kid. He expected little of the world into which he came without past and nothing of immortality either; - people to protect(he didn’t care who as long as some gave him affection,– a touch of a hand, a voice he knew); buildings to run on; air to breathe, sun and rain in their seasons and the covied spiders which were his heritage long before he took a breath and walked the earth. That was all he wanted. But it would have been enough to fill the sixty or seventy or eighty years of his natural life because eighty years are not very many and it doesn’t take much to fill them. Yet short as eighty years are, he should normally have outlived four of the kind of war which killed him – a war that destroyed countless families for the sake of others – one too stubborn to spare a young boy. But Pete didn’t outlive the second of his four. He wasn’t provoking it; he had learned not to do that before he was allowed on the first. He was standing, waiting for his mentor or one of the funny guys to tell him what to do, how to safely get home to see his aunt. He shouldn’t have been there in the first place. Did little wrong, took no lives. Too kind. Perhaps his trouble was that the one war which he lived through did nothing to prepare. It didn't kill him and he hoped none would. To say it was necessary is a bad excuse because that brings the question of sacrifice into it and certainly no one with good intent would think of permitting himself to kill at all, let alone one so young, because next time Pete might be an unenhanced child and hurting normal children is against all morals. No, Thanos was in a hurry: that was the reason. Perhaps he did have several others to save. That was why he didn’t have time to slow or stop or go around Pete. And since he didn’t have time to do that, naturally he didn’t have time to stop afterward; besides Pete was only one kid breaking and crying in Tony's arms and anyway the death had passed him by then and then others went with Pete, so how could Thanos be expected to hear him crying? But Pete surely has forgiven him. In his eighteen and a quarter years of life he never had anything but kindness from most beings; he would rather give the other sixty or seventy or eighty of it rather than make one miss a supper.


End file.
